


Hello, Darkness (My Old Friend)

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death Star, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Introspection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, inspired by the Rise of Skywalker teaser trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge comes face to face with the wreckage of the second Death Star.





	Hello, Darkness (My Old Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Rise of Skywalker teaser, and yunmin asking "who's gonna tell Wedge about the Death Star?"

The wreckage of the Death Star II is big enough it comes into view long before they reach the landing zone. He'd expected it, known that that was going to be there in the middle of the ocean bay, but Wedge still feels chills crawling up and down his arms when he sees it.

It rises from the cold, wild water like a ghost, a dark figment returning from his past and from the galaxy's. It's only a portion, a single great curve of metal containing the superlaser disk, though even much of that is missing. But it still makes his guts go cold.

Wedge never thought he would see it again. Even after Starkiller, even after the new massive base was put down, when he'd realized the galaxy hadn't seen its last superweapon after all, he never thought he'd have to face this same demon again.

He tells himself he needn't worry. Hell, he's not even going to be entering it himself. That's a job for the younger generation; Rey and Finn and Dameron and the rest are gearing up right now. This thing they think they might find inside – it's important. It could be the key to everything. It's worth the risk. Yet, there has to be a reason the mass is still here untouched after more than thirty years. There will be defenses. That's why Wedge and part of his fleet are here as back-up, and though he thinks they have the firepower to take whatever it can throw at them, he can't stop the fear at the back of his neck.

Wedge has always done his duty, and he's not about to stop now. He's seen so many things over the decades; this hunk of metal should barely phase him. It shouldn't matter if when he closes his eyes he can still see the internal structure whizzing past the tips of his S-foils and feel the cold certainty of what will happen if he fails.

An aide steps up, and Wedge takes a breath, looking over.

“All ships in position, Admiral,” the young woman says.

Wedge nods once. “Very good. Is the team prepared?”

“Nearly, sir.”

“Keep me appraised. I want to know the second they leave this ship.”

Wedge turns back to the viewport, the instinctual shivers back when he sees his old nemesis again. _We defeated you once_ , he thinks. _We can do it again._


End file.
